Tricher n'est pas Jouer
by RecklessHeart
Summary: OS. Examen important, les élèves ne peuvent pas se permettre d'échouer. La solution ne tien qu'en un nom : Hermione Granger. Si la technique de triche était déjà toute trouvée pour Malefoy, il rit beaucoup moins lorsqu'il relit sa copie.


**Les Personnages sont à JK ROWLING, évidemment ! ;)**

**Petit OS sympathique pour passer le temps. Relativement court. Enfin bref, rien de bien sérieux mais sympa à écrire ;)**

**PS : Plus marrant quand on le lit lentement avec une expression dramatique ;)**

.

* * *

.

Les élèves se précipitaient déjà en masse dans la salle des potions.

Près de chaque table individuelle se trouvait un chaudron d'une qualité médiocre.

Lorsque la porte claqua derrière le dernier venu, ils surent _que tout se jouait maintenant_.

Ils auront besoin de courage.

Ils devront user de la ruse.

Il devront s'armer de patience.

Le compte à rebours avait sonné.

Ils ne disposaient chacun d'un peu moins de deux heures.

La bataille sera rude.

Mais le prix était élevé !

Aucun d'eux ne pouvaient échouer.

Au bien c'était le redoublement immédiat.

_ Inutile de tricher, prévint le professeur inquisiteur. Les plumes ont été ensorcelées de façon à ce qu'aucun élève ne jette un œil sur les copies voisines.

S'éleva alors des cris étouffés.

Souffrance atroce.

_Triche interdite._

Mais ce n'était pas finit.

_Pas encore !_

Il fallait être stupide pour ne pas prévoir de plan de secours.

_Et Pour ça …_

_UNE_ solution :

_ Coordonnées Potiongraphique, commanda Malefoy en s'adressant à sa cravate légèrement dénouée. Je répète : Coordonnées Potiongraphique! _Tout de suite !_

Aucune réponse.

Etait-il seul ?

_Non !_

_ Prince M.D, ici … euh … Pigeon Obèse. Répondit Zabini par la même technique. Le rat de bibliothèque se trouve ligne 5, rangée 3. Je répète : ligne 5, rangée 3. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une autre information ?

_ Cucurbitacée juste devant le rat, intervint Nott. Mélange avarié !

Les trois jeunes gens, tous éparpillés dans des coins opposés de la salle levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement.

_ Ici Strongulot palpitant, reprit Nott. Ils s'apprêtent à donner le change ! Tous en piste !

Désormais c'était chacun pour soit.

Et le combat débuta.

Mais à bien regarder, ils n'étaient pas les seules à loucher sur Hermione Granger.

_Non, ils n'étaient pas les seuls._

Dès cet instant, Drago Malefoy et ses ex-compatriotes surent qu'ils leurs faudraient faire preuve de vigilance.

Drago se servit de ses talents de légimens.

Théodore lui, lança un sort sur le dos d'Hermione.

Blaise tentait de percevoir les réponses que se formaient dans l'esprit de Malefoy au fur-et-à-mesure que celui-ci absorbait par la seule force de son esprit les réponses de la Granger.

Quand aux autres étudiants de la pièce, la plupart semblait décontenancés.

Affolés, même.

Était-ce par le temps ?

Granger venait de se lever.

Elle rendit sa copie au professeur surnommé cucurbitacée, un sourire étrange plaqué sur le visage.

Pendant que les autres relisaient leurs copies avec précipitation, des grimaces horrifiées se formaient sur les visages.

Drago se pencha lui-même sur sa copie.

Horreur !

Sapristi !

Damn !

Si on lui avait dit que tricher en prenant pour cible Hermione Granger, l'érudit de ce château, auraient mené ses réponses à se transformer en recette _**« Gâteau fait maison »**_, Merlin, il n'aurait jamais cédé à ce pêché !

Et quand un imbécile s'exclama _« Chouette ! Je connaissais pas cette position ! Ha ha ! »_, il se proclama chanceux que son châtiment ne soit que d'ordre culinaire …

Avant qu'une lueur de panique lui obscurcisse la vue...

Avant que sa copie ne change de forme encore une fois vers des dessins plus _Obscènes_ …

Et tout en bas de sa copie une inscription se faisait une place dans le parchemin, empruntant l'écriture de la Granger :

_Tricher n'est pas jouer!_

_Je te donne un V pour Viré !_

_H-G_

_Ps : Encre indélébile. _

_PS² : Premier post- scriptum dans un but éducatif et informatif. _

_Tâches de t'en souvenir._

.

.

.

**Voilà donc ! **

**Avis ? Reviews ? Questions ?**

**(Petite parenthèse pour la revieweuse Miss Nobody qui ma fait remarquer que mon OS était classé Norvégien. Désolée pour cette petite boulette de ma part, (honte à moi) et merci infiniment à cette personne )  
**


End file.
